The primary goal of this program is the continuing development of a probabilistic reference system for the human brain as an important neuroinformatics tool for use by the neuroscience community. In the course of this project we proposed and have succeeded in building and expanding the tools available to establish this system for structural and functional neuroanatomy on both macroscopic (in vivo) and microscopic (post mortem) levels. We have already incorporated the results of over 7,000 subjects into this system along with the most extensive collection of human cyto- and chemoarchitecture thus far obtained for the human brain. In this renewal application, we propose to add studies of human cerebral white matter tracts (DTI-MRI and differential myelin staining), cerebral vasculature (MRA, MRV), chemoanatomy (ketanserin-autoradiography and altanserin-PET) and, for the first time, studies of connectivity in the human brain using fMRI-transcranial magnetic stimulation-PET. We also propose to expand our neuroinformatics tools for data sharing including the "Conforming Site System," which allows laboratories worldwide to contribute data to our evolving atlas, and through the implementation of the ICBM data sharing policy space, to foster data exchange while still providing for scientific credit assignment and subject confidentiality. These goals will be achieved through an integrated program made up of four primary institutions (UCLA, Montreal Neurologic Institute, University of Texas at San Antonio, and the Institute of Medicine, Juelich/H. Heine University, Dusseldorf, Germany). In addition, data acquisition sites in Asia and Europe will continue to be part of this international program. By linking our efforts with those developing a pediatric MRI atlas (MNI site), information about the human brain will be available throughout the entire human life span (Birth - 90 years). We will continue to use our beta test sites to independently test tools and data sets developed through the consortium with regard to their scientific and practical value. The use of a consortium structure, where the distribution of labor can be separated into parallel, complementary tasks, executed by established leaders in the field, has been efficient, in both cost and time, as compared to isolated efforts of each site. It has also created a "real world" environment among participants such that differences in equipment, software and protocols actually reflect the microcosm of the larger neuroscience and neuroinformatics communities. [unreadable] [unreadable] OVERALL PROJECT: [unreadable] [unreadable]